No Air
by molly-woo
Summary: A young woman starts work at the palace and falls in love until she can not live without him. Songfic for No Air performed by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown. This is an AU fic. You have been warned. EDITED CHAPTER 1.


**No Air.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of the characters which you recognise.  
I also do not own the song No Air which is performed by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown.**

**AN: I don't know the real ages of the children so if I'm incorrect then tell me and I'll change it but for now Edmund is 18, Lucy is 17, Susan 20 and Peter 21. Caspian is also 21. I can't remember the age difference so if someone would tell me I'd be happy to correct it.**

**This is a song fic for the song No Air performed by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown. The idea came while listening to the song but it will only be referred to in my authors note, I think.**

**This is the chapter which I have changed with the advice and help of CompanionWanderer! This is to improve the story so hopefully it's alot better and I get more reviews this time! Thanks, your review has been a lot of help.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Introduction

_As I sat there in the rain I thought about everything which had happened. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Maya and I was adopted by Captain Maximus of the Tempest. Originally from Archenland we sailed the seas and along with the crew we were powerful and respected. We were some of the best sailors and because of this we were asked to travel with royals. This is how we met the Kings and Queens of Narnia, the Pevensies._

* * *

"Good morning your Majesties," I heard my fathers voice say. I was sat in the crows nest on watch but as I realised what this meant I rushed down calling my friend William to take over. My duty could wait. This was a chance of a lifetime!

"Hello," I said as I neared them. I was shy but I knew I would have to look after them. After all I was a woman and couldn't actually work on a ship. I was a secret weapon and no one was supposed to know what I could really do. They had to underestimate me.

"This is my daughter Maya, she will be looking after you and making sure that everything is as you wish." He was talking differently than normal, trying to make a good impression.

"Hello, I'm Lucy!" The youngest Queen said rushing up to me and hugging me. "This is Peter, Edmund and Susan" she introduced her siblings who added a greeting after their name was announced.

"Pleasure to meet you all," I said trying to be polite. "Would you like me to show you your cabins? I'm afraid there is only two so you will have to share but the view should make up for it." Hearing them agree I lead them to the quite large rooms. There was enough room for four people to easily sleep there but luckily there was only two of them per room. "You can decide amongst yourselves which room you would like. The other room is facing this one. My fathers is next door and mine is facing his." I finished walking out.

Talking to the Queens once the journey had started I found out more about them, they had returned a couple of years prior to this visit and although High King Peter and Queen Susan was not expected to return to Narnia they had done, their reluctant acceptance to Aslan's announcement had meant that he had realised that they were truly ready and wise enough to be Kings and Queens and so they were here today. I was also told of King Caspian who before the trip had decided not to go as there needed to be at least one King or Queen at Cair Paravel at all times unless in extreme circumstances.

The journey was peaceful until a couple of days later when my friend William who was once again on watch spotted a pirate ship in the distance which was heading towards us. We could not land as we were too far away to get there on time and the ship was much larger than ours so my father and I sat down and came up with a plan which he reluctantly agreed to and which I only suggested as it was the only way which everyone would get of reasonably unharmed.

Walking onto the deck I strode confidently out. Shocked silence followed as everyone realised that I was wearing a dress, a plain deep blue dress which brought out the colour of my eyes and the paleness of my skin, my dark brown hair was down in gently waves and my feet were bare. Only a few of the crew knew what I was about to do as it had been done once before when we were desperate only a few years back.

Shaking slightly I watched as a group of pirates boarded the ship. Luckily everyone had been ordered not to attack them otherwise we would have all been dead by now, still some peoples hands strayed to their swords, their eyes wary and watchful. They did not trust them and this did not surprise me. They were liars and cheats and wanted to steal what we had earned ourselves through hard work.

My father cleared his throat before reluctantly asking for a truce. "I will give you my daughter if you will let the rest of us go free." He said his voice quiet, wincing at the shouts of outrage from all aboard. All knew the dangers and many thought they would never see me again. They knew what pirates did to their women captives, they were raped, treated as slaves and then disposed of when they were no longer needed.

"Your daughter?" the pirate Captain asked smirking.

My father pointed at me and continued. "This is my daughter, she is only seventeen and as you can see a pretty little thing."

I couldn't help but close my eyes at the disbelief on many of the crews face and at the horrid smirks which was plastered on the pirates faces. It was almost too much to bear but I knew what I was doing and I had to do it. As I held down a shiver of disgust I forced myself to stand there without flinching or running away. I had to do something even if I was injured or killed in the process.

They agreed and I was pushed roughly into a rowboat and bound my hands with rope which cut into my wrists, as it bit deeply into them I could not help but wince in pain as tears welled but did not spill. The row boat was small and cramped, a dozen men piled into one small boat meant to seat half of that amount and the stench was overwhelming, they had obviously not bathed in a while, I was used to this but in the close quarters it threatened to choke me. I was then took to their large ship which loomed threateningly in the distance. As we reached the ship I was forced aboard, pushed by many when they thought I was not moving fast enough, unsympathetic that my movements were hindered by my dress.. Looking around at my new 'home' I saw it was rather ugly. Everything about it was crude. No care had been given while making this ship, it was just practical. The only well made thing on the ships were the sails which were made out of a beautiful deep red, its significance causing me to shudder as I realised it was blood red and I was a captive of this crew which seemed to act like animals. I was forced to stand at the front where I watch my fathers ship slip away into the horizon until it was barely able to be seen. As I watched them leave my heart forced itself into the pit of my stomach, I was on my own and now my survival relied on me and only me. Any mistake would be fatal.

"Come hear girl," the captain called to me and as I reached him he grabbed my face in a tight grip like a vice, I could not move at all, "this ones mine!" he yelled to the crew before smashing his lips onto mine in a brutal kiss, biting my lip and drawing blood. As I raised my hand to my lips to see the damage he smirked and slapped me so suddenly and hard that my face jerked around and I was sure a bruise would appear soon. My face stung but I forced myself to concentrate on trying to escape as I studied everything around me and assessed all of my options.

A lapse in concentration on their behalf was all that I needed and I got my chance while they were preparing to set sail. Running slightly I made my way to the railing where I was caught unaware by a pirate who managed to clip me with the edge of his sword causing a scratch to appear on my stomach. He was too late to stop me though, as hands grabbed in futile to stop me I dived into the deep blue water even as the salt stung my wound and did not come up for air until I was sure they wouldn't see me. I breathed deeply and forced myself to forget the sharp pain and only concentrate on swimming and getting back to my home, my ship. However, I was unable to stop the joyous smile which spread over my face, relieved as I was to be back home and be safe. I had escaped and so had the Tempest and everyone aboard it.

Swimming frantically it took me a couple of hours before I made it to the Tempest hindered as I was by the heavy material of my dress and the scratch which was deeper than what I originally thought where my father was waiting for me. Climbing on-board a little stiffly I panted for breath, my chest heaving. "It was too easy," I smiled once I had caught my breath. "Thank Aslan I made it safely. There was a moment I though I was not going to make it off the ship."

Noticing the stares I blushed realising that my dress now clung to me like a second skin. I also looked like a state with a bruise forming on my cheek, my lip cut and a tear in my dress which revealed a slight cut. Rushing off I made it to my room and quickly dried myself of and hastily tied a bandage around my stomach before rushing outside and sitting next to my father as he explained everything.

"I adopted Maya when she was five and since then she has lived with me on my ship. I do not have a wife so it was her only home. A couple of years later I realised that she was special. She is human but has the power of a Naiad. I do not know why, it is just something which everyone has accepted. We think it is something to do with her parents. We do not know who they are so we can only guess, she was abandoned and I found her. She has no memories of her family but when I found her she was starved and beaten like she had been like a slave to someone. Now. When we found out that the pirates were coming Maya came up with the plan as she does not have to breathe while underwater, it is part of her powers. She can also swim extremely quickly. When she is in water she is magnificent, it is one of the only place where she can be who she really is. It was the only way to get out alive as I am very sorry to point this out your Majesties but you do not rule here so they would not listen to your commands."

After he had finished explaining it was dark outside. The full moon eerily lit the deck as people sleepily made their way to their bunks. Rising slowly I made my way to the rail where I did not notice someone else join me as deep in thought as I was. I was too weary after tonight's troubles and my brain was full of what ifs. Anything could have happened and it had only hit me how much danger I was in. I always seemed to put myself in danger but I hoped it had not been foolishly. It had seemed like the only option at the time.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" King Edmund spoke behind me causing me to jump slightly. "Sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." he said chuckling slightly at my dazed expression.

"It's okay. I'm normally more alert. I was just thinking." I said calmly which surprised me. He was still a stranger. I was never like this around stranger. Normally I spoke only when I had to and here I was speaking out of my own accord!

"Your father told us that you would be living in Narnia for a while when we land. Is this true?" he asked simply.

"Yes, my father has decided that I deserve a better life than one a sea. I will be staying at an old friends house until I find a place to work and then I will be leaving to live wherever I can.

"You could work at the palace," Edmund suggested. I could not call him King Edmund in my head as it did not seem to fit him in a strange way. "We would be delighted for us to join us and in fact my family has already suggested this when the girls were notified of your dilema and we all agreed that we would love it if you stayed with us.There are plenty of jobs and then you would not have to be a maid. I have heard you fight well. Maybe you could be a trainer for the army, we need people who are loyal to us and you seem to be."

"I would like that but I do not think that I would be taken seriously."

"Well we can at least try," he finished the conversation. "Good night Maya."

"Good night your Highness," I replied watching him walking of. Hearing my reply he turned around. "It's Edmund, only people who are not friends of the family call me King Edmund." Watching me nod he smiled and walked off.

I believe that this is the most I have heard him say to anyone at all on the trip so far. Even his siblings. Smiling I made my way back inside.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far. it's a new idea which I've been thinking of. It does not follow the books and takes place after the second movie when they have returned to Narnia and it is a couple of years after that.**

**Please review. I will try to update soon. I finish school in just over a week so I should definitely have an update within two weeks.  
**


End file.
